<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would it be enough if I could never give you peace by lgbtcatradoraa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640044">Would it be enough if I could never give you peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcatradoraa/pseuds/lgbtcatradoraa'>lgbtcatradoraa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, s7 spec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcatradoraa/pseuds/lgbtcatradoraa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The feeling of peace and safety was foreign to them. They knew they were signing up to risk their own lives when they became field agents but they never dreamed they would one day be risking each other and their daughter.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would it be enough if I could never give you peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey girls and gays I’ve had the idea for this fic since I listened to the song and I finally finished it. I apologize for any typos or inconsistencies I am not feeling spacey due to the fact that I missed my meds for a few days but I just wanna post it before it’s not canon anymore and chances are im gonna delete this tomorrow because I’m embarrassed but whatever. This is as you can tell by the title based on peace by Taylor Swift from folklore which is an iconic album. Hope y’all enjoy also this is dedicated to the fellow bbg fs and fitz clowns</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last time their lives could be described as peaceful was probably sci ops. They had had times where they could relax and take a breath but there was always the feeling in their guts where they knew this wouldn't last so they couldn’t let their guards down. The feeling of peace and safety was foreign to them. They knew they were signing up to risk their own lives when they became field agents but they never dreamed they would one day be risking each other and their daughter. The closest they had come to feeling “normal” was when they were working on the time drive and zephyr so they could go back in time to save the team which speaks volumes of the impact the past 10 years has had on their vision of normalcy. The birth of their daughter was the closest they had gotten to peace in years but there was still that nagging feeling in their chests knowing that one day one of them would have to leave her with the other for god knows how long. They couldn’t just let go and enjoy the fact that they have a family and that they are now Fitzsimmons and they now share something even greater than the shared inventions and that they’ve made together. They have a daughter who will go out and if she’s anything like her parents will change the world for the better. </p><p>jemma got 2 1/2 years with diana and Fitz before she had to go off into the past. In that time she saw how Diana was the best parts of her and Fitz. she was the happiest kindest and empathetic child either of them have ever met. she somehow knew exactly what her parents needed and she  made their hardest days brighter than there happiest days used to be. in those times where It was just the three of them a feeling of peace and satisfaction settled over them that they never felt before that felt even greater than doing the most groundbreaking work in the lab or even discovering time travel. Even their amazing world saving projects could not compare to their most amazing thing they made together. their daughter. </p><p>Before they knew it they were designing a memory inhibitor for Jemma so she couldn’t reveal Fitz or their daughters location in her fight for the safety of the world and your team. She wrote a letter for both of them just in case the inhibitor malfunctioned and she never got the memories of them and their time together back. Jemma didn’t know how long she would be gone for and how much time she would miss out on all of her daughter's growth. Fitz promised to take plenty of pictures and videos but it still wouldn’t be the same and she couldn’t take anything as small as a picture of Fitz to remind her what she’s fighting for just in case it brought back memories that the inhibitor was made to protect her from. Fitz offered to go in her place plenty of times but Jemma knew it had to be her because he was still healing from the framework and his time alone in space and she didn’t want him to push himself to the breaking point again when she couldn’t be there to help.</p><p>The both of them were sometimes guilty about the fact they brought a child into their life that was so chaotic and lacked any sense of normalcy and knew they couldn’t give her a normal life no matter how hard they tried. One of their biggest fears was that their daughter wouldn’t know the feeling of peace and never feel fully comfortable and as she got older and could understand what her parents went through before she was born she would worry that one of her parents' demons from the past were always right around the corner. even though they would lie down their lives to keep her safe from their past they knew nothing could be promised </p><p>When the day came they were going to install the inhibitor and Jemma had to say goodbye to her daughter for however long it was installed she felt a sense of grief that she hasn’t felt since fitz died and it took everything in her to not say fuck the team and I don’t care if the world ends as long as I’ve got my daughter and husband who are her world i’ve sacrificed enough for the greater good and I’m tired of it. But she did it because that’s the type of person she is and gave her daughter the biggest hug because in her mind that would make her remember her mother's love and devotion to her forever even if something happened to her during the mission where she could possibly forget her or never come back and that she’s doing this so she can have a peaceful life. The last thing she thought of for the inhibitor was installed by Enoch was I hope this will finally give us peace. .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment or kudos if u liked it and if u want u can follow me on twitter @daisyvillanelIe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>